Not so Helpless
by SummyDoodle
Summary: Rated T for language, M for later chapters. Abducted, Elizabeth finds herself the next entrée for a creature out of a horror film. Unless she agrees to Crowley's proposal. So far.. being digested seems to be the better choice if she has to listen to his constant condescending attitude any longer. First Fanfiction! Reviews needed!


**A/N: Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction in YEARS; around 5-6 if I remember correctly. And this is my first Supernatural fic and of course, I had to go with Crowley!  
This story was inspired by a few day dreams and I finally have time to sit down and start.  
I will try to update every week, but I'm nearing the end of my second year of college and it's kicking my ass!  
I welcome constructive critique! However, please understand that this is my first story and after a few weeks of beating myself up, I finally have enough confidence to start on one!  
Enjoy! :3**

**Chapter 1:**

With a grunt, Elizabeth sat up gently. The soft throbbing in her head was a steady reminder of her predicament. Her thoughts were still clouded and distorted and she rubbed her eyes in an attempt to focus. The woman did her best to sort through what had happened. All she could remember is leaving the grocery store with that night's supper in tow and the next thing she new, she woke up here.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and when she was met with darkness, she took a deep steady breath. No need to start panicking. After counting backwards from ten to calm her racing heart, she used her hands to feel around her surroundings.

_Hm... metal? _With a slight tab from her nail, a sharp sound was made._ Definitely metal, and from the sound of things, I must be in a van... great. _

The vehicle took a sharp curve and her back hit the side with a small thump which caused her to hiss in pain. _Bruised rib?_

From the sudden movement the van had made, something shuffled and groaned in response. Elizabeth's head shot straight to the sound and she stilled.

"H… Hello?" came a timid voice. "Anyone… there?" said the unknown female that followed with a soft sob.

Elizabeth let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and did her best to shuffle towards the sound, careful to not hurt her- hopefully not broken- rib. "Hey, don't worry okay? Take a deep breath, calm down." She said soothingly.

"Where are we?" The female said, her voice still wavering with her failing attempt to control herself.

Elizabeth gazed around, her ears trying to pick up any other movement to see if other individuals were abducted. "I'm not sure, but it seems we were kidnapped. What's your name? Mine's Elizabeth." She said, maybe a slight conversation could calm the woman and focus her mind elsewhere.

"I'm Annabelle, but most people call me Anna."

"Hello Anna, now, what do you remember?" Elizabeth said while gently sitting down next to her.

There was a slight pause and then a small exhale. "I just left the movies with my boyfriend and we were walking home when he suggested we take a short cut through an alley. I didn't understand since we only lived a few blocks away but he was very forceful about going. I gave in and followed him. Then just… suddenly he turned to me and his eyes… It was awful." A sob broke through Anna and she leaned against Elizabeth to seek comfort.

Elizabeth looked down and wrapped an arm around the smaller woman's shoulders. "What did his eyes look like, love?"

"They were… I have never seen anything like it. They were black. Just… all black. Then I remember someone coming behind me and hitting my head. Next thing I know, I'm here."

Before Elizabeth had time to ask another question, the van turned to the right and began to slow down. Anna tensed up next to her and clutched her shirt, her small body shaking. Elizabeth took another steady breath and went through her training her father had taught her. Though she didn't know if it would do any good, she had lost her cane or her capturers may have taken it. _Bollocks… I'm useless without it._

The van came to a stop and doors were open and quickly shut. Male voices were heard outside as they made their way to the back.

"Keep calm, don't fight them okay? Wherever they bring you, be sure to keep your eyes open. Study everything so when we escape we will know where the exits are." She whispered and she felt the young girl nod. She knew better than to use "if", she didn't want to make the girl doubt that she would be free. However, Elizabeth knew if she failed to find her staff or a good substitute for one, their chances was slim.

The van doors opened and large men reached forward and started to grab various items. "Mitch, grab the small one. Me and Alex will get the other, don't keep Crowley waiting. Send the next group to scout for more." A voice boomed and within seconds, hands grabbed her arms and started to drag her out. "You could be a little gentler!" Elizabeth snapped, her rib protesting against the rough handling. _Bruised but will be broken if these twats aren't careful._

The men chuckled, and started walking. Elizabeth stumbled and did her best to keep up, no need in upsetting these brutes.

A few lefts and rights and three doors later, she was roughly pushed into a room. A slight metal door and a locking ping told her she was in a holding cell. If the sound didn't give it away, then definitely the odor did. Moldy, wet, and iron was thick in the air and it made her want to gag.

Elizabeth ran her hands over the walls, inspecting her small cubby hole. It seemed like a five-by-five cell and that was a rough estimate. While she was investigating, she didn't hear that she had a visitor.

"What exactly are you doing?" A male voice said, his voice clipping with a heavy accent.

Elizabeth gasped and turned around quickly. A little too quickly and her feet caught the edges of the stone tile and fell back, jarring her damaged rib. Tears began to prickle at the corners of her eyes and she fought them down with a glare aimed towards the voice. She must be getting rusty; no one has ever been able to sneak up on her. She didn't ever his footsteps! "Let me guess, you're Crowley? It would seem like I'm trying to figure out where the hell I am."

The man sighed, one question and already his patience was wearing thin. "I meant, why are you pacing the walls?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and waved a hand in front of her eyes. "Maybe because, oh I don't know, I'm _blind_?"

Crowley regarded her thoughtfully and sure enough, her eyes were dulled and eerily unmoving. It would seem her eyes would have been blue if her condition didn't render them a light grey. She wasn't muscular either, if anything, her physic showed that she was a woman who enjoyed cooking yet took care of body enough to not allow herself to get morbidly obese like what most humans have begun to do. "Odd… how does a blind, helpless, woman manage to knock out two of my strongest men?"

His condescending attitude made her bristle and if it was possible, her glare became more deadly. "If your buffoons didn't take my staff away and I still had it, I'd wager 500 that I'd knock you on your arse right now."

This made him grin, maybe she could be useful instead of just food for the other creatures he has in captivity. The Winchesters and their feathered friend are always very quick to tell if an individual is a demon or not. How would they do if met with a seemingly helpless female? Seeing how his own men are questioning his rule, maybe he needed a different approach. However, she would need to learn some manors before he granted her freedom. "How about this, ducky; I leave you in here let's say… a week. After the week is up, I'll come by with a deal. If you agree, I'll let you go since I'm such a kind person. If you refuse my gracious offer, you'll just be put to use like the original plan was."

Elizabeth tilted her head and crossed her arms. "What was the original plan?"

"Food. You see, vampires love a woman with a little meat on her bones." He smirked.

Elizabeth's eyes widen and she swallowed. _He has to be lying… they aren't real and even if they are, no one would throw a life away so casually. _"Vampires aren't real… and you aren't that kind of monster to just throw someone's life away."

Crowley chuckled. "The things you think aren't _real,_ are in fact, _very real._ And sweetie, I could care less about a human's life. You're nothing but a bunch of pathetic meat suits to be disposed of. One week, I'll be back with a little proposal. Until then, enjoy your stay."

With that, she was granted with silence. Elizabeth's heart started to race. It wasn't the deal that was making her frighten, it was the fact that she had her no footsteps or any sign that signaled his departure. It was as if he has disappeared in thin air.


End file.
